Who's she?
by nahnah4
Summary: She extended me two white and boring envelopes, and then a third one, big and blue. I smiled, B's weekly letter finally arrived. It's weird that we haven't talked about her, Melissa has been asigned to be my roommate at the Student Housing and we've been living together for almost a month. Even so, the relationships topic hadn't been brought up... yet.


A/N: So this is a little one-shot that I had to write, this season finale left a hole in my head and I just can't deal with San and Britt being apart for too long. Also, I need lawyer!Santana in my life. Enjoy!

Oh, there might be a few mistakes, english isn't my first language, so sorry if there's any.

Disc: I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

I'm stuck working on an essay for my Civil Procedure class on a Tuesday night, I have to submit it first thing tomorrow morning, but scarcely half-page written of a Word document stands in front of me. This university stuff sucks so bad, but if I want to become a kick ass lawyer then I'll just have to embrace it, I guess. Three knocks at my door interrupted my work.

"Hey, Santana! Can I come in?" It's Melissa, of course, who else would it be?

"Only if you are carrying an excellent report about criminal prosecution in your hands" I answered, totally stressed out.

She chuckled and made her way trough the door leaving it open behind her.

"Well, I don't have any of that, but I just checked the mail box and these arrived for you" she extended me two white and boring envelopes, and then a third one, big and blue. I smiled, B's weekly letter finally arrived, I was expecting it since yesterday.

"Thanks, Mel!" all of a sudden my grumpy mood vanished.

"You're welcome!" She smiled noticing my better mood and walking towards the door, she was about to leave, but suddenly stopped her pace in front of my dresser.

"Hey! Who's she?" Melissa asked pointing at a picture frame, out of pure curiosity.

It's weird that we haven't talked about her yet, Melissa has been asigned to be my roommate at the Student Housing of Stanford University and we've been living together for almost a month. Even so, the relationships topic hadn't been brought up yet, maybe because I'm at Law School and she's at Bussiness School, both located in different campuses, and we can hardly see each other.

In fact, this is the first time someone asks me this. At high school, and in the entire state of freaking Ohio, everyone knows about us. I don't want to remember why, I still got the chills every time that ad plays is my head... Anyway, what I do remember is how insanely scared I was. The napkin thing... How lame was that? Brittany still insits it was cute, but I wasn't supposed to feel ashamed of how much she means to me and of who I am. I think I had a short stage where I couldn't stop calling her 'my girlfriend' in front of everyone because of that. I just felt so bad.

That's why I decided to stay in the clear since then. It didn't mean I wasn't freaking out internally right now, this will be the first time I'll tell someone outside my family that I am a lesbian. It's not that I am embarrased about it, not at all, it's just that this is a big first step for me. Well, if she happens to have any problem with that then she must get ready for quite an unpleasant semester, because I'll make sure hell would be nothing compar- I really should stop getting ahead of myself.

"ehh... Santana?" She caught my attention again, I probably stayed frozen this entire time. "Am I being inappropriate by asking that?" She asked doubtfully.

Say something.

"Eh? No!... not at all" I blurted out. She seemed confused.

"Then, who's she?... she's just so cute" Melissa scrunched her face while saying it. Then she grabbed the frame from the dresser, walked towards me, and showed me the old picture.

There is a little blonde girl playing at the monkey bars, she is wearing a light blue striped t-shirt, denim shorts, and a ponytail. Her mom had shot that picture just before she jumped at the end of the bars. It wis a close-up shot, so you could see the cute freckles around her nose. It is my favorite picture of her.

"She is my girlfriend" There, I said it, and it felt so good.

Her face went through three stages: confusion - surprise - understanding. And then she smiled.

"So you have a 5-year-old girlfriend" Melissa stated joking. Obviously she had noticed how old that picture was.

"Sue me, she's just too cute to let go" She cracked up. I'm really happy that she's being so cool about it, maybe, I just found a potential friend. "She is almost 19 now" I explained a seconds later.

"Thank god, so what's her name? if you don't mind me asking" She placed the picture frame back above the dresser.

"I don't mind. She's Brittany" I answered, but then I felt the need to share more. "She'll be here next month" I added.

Over a month ago, she received her acceptance letter from Stanford's Dance division, her parents were over the moon. That's why his dad asked me to find an apartment close to the campus, this week he'd be sending the money to pay for the initial lease. It'll be Britt's graduation and university acceptance surprise present. I have to stay here for this semester, but then I'll move in with her. So excited.

"Awesome!, we should all hang out some time, go clubbing or something" Melissa said before walking towards the door again, she yawned. "Anyway, good luck with that criminal essay thing you're doing, there's a bunch of management introduction books waiting to be read at my room".

"Thanks, have fun!" I had already started to accept the fact that I won't be able to sleep tonight. Damn essay.

"As if" She closed the door behind her. Melissa is funny, at least I won't get bored this semester.

I took out my reading eyeglasses and tied my hair in a high bun before putting them back and started to work at my laptop again. Something blue caught my eye first. Fuck this.

I opened the letter carefully to find a yellow sheet of paper written with a purple sharpie. This is Britt's new favourite writing tool, she had moved on from crayons to sharpie markers, "it's more college material" she said.

* * *

_Hi, San!_

_I'm sorry this is delayed, I stayed for the weekend at Grandma's and couldn't find a post-office nearby. She gave me a check with tons of money, can you believe it? Lately, everybody has been giving me money, last week it was Uncle Joey and two days before Opa and Oma filled my bank account. You remember them, right? Last year they came all the way from Netherlands for my birthday. _  
_Anyway, I can't wait for you to come to my graduation ceremony next week, I'm so excited to leave Ohio with you. I hope you don't miss much at Law School those couple of days though. That reminds me, I haven't found a place to stay yet. I've asking my parents about it but it seems like they don't care, I'm really worried. I'll probably have to pull a Rory and find a foster family or something... thinking about it, maybe that's why people have been giving me money, that must be it._  
_How's your roomate, Medusa is it? Please, tell me she hasn't flirted with you yet, even though that's kind of impossible, you're just so hot!... remind me why I am not there with you again, please :(_  
_Oh! bad news... I think this is the last letter I'll be writing to you. I told you this would be so much more romantic than our regular skype dates and e-mails, and it was, right? I just didn't thought I'd be this sad to write the last one. I hope these letters had cheered you up a little, but since next week I'll be able to do that myself ;) _  
_Take care San, I'll be waiting for you at Allen County airport with a bunch of kisses._  
_Love you loads,_  
_Britt_

* * *

I couldn't help it. At first I thought it was silly because we can skype and call each other, but there is something about receiving this letters that makes me expect anxiously every beginning of the week just to grab something she had grabbed before and read her hand-written thoughts. Well, this is the last one and it makes me sad too, but just thinking I'll be with her next week makes everything better.

I read the letter one more time before putting it back inside its blue envelope, but then I felt something else inside it, it was a tiny blue velvet bag. I opened it and the first thing I noticed was a little note inside, so I read it first.

* * *

_I know we haven't added any charms to our friendship bracelets in at least two years, but I thought this would be the best way to transform them into love bracelets. __Hope you like it._

* * *

I took out the little silver charm. It's the right half of a heart with the letter B engraved. It is perfect. She is perfect. And I want everyone to see her when we come back from Lima, because I can't wait for everyone to ask me who's her again.


End file.
